


[Podfic] Sigh No More

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of alasse's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Stiles gets kidnapped and roughed up by a hunter trying to send a message, again. It leads him and Derek down not-so-welcome memory lane, but after hot chocolate, a conversation, and a pack-cuddle, the outcome ends up being pretty welcome after all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sigh no more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499448) by [alasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasse/pseuds/alasse). 



**Rating:** PG-13 / Teen and Up  
 **Length:** 23 minutes  
 **WARNINGS:** aftermath of kidnapping and (mild) torture, panic attack (feel free to comment if you any have questions!)  
 **download** from the audioficarchive [as an mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sigh-no-more)  
  
cover by yours truly  
  
[](http://s1055.beta.photobucket.com/user/kalakiryascovers/library/)


End file.
